Running Away
by Catch
Summary: A song makes Mac think about the past with Harm.


TITLE: Running Away  
AUTHOR: Rachel  
SUMMARY: A song makes Mac think about the past with Harm.  
RATING: PG  
SPOLERS: Anything is fair game.  
ARCHIVE: Ask first  
DISCLAIMER: I'm poor high school student. I don't own anything.  
FEEDBACK: I'm always open to positive feedback and/or constructive criticism but if your only purpose is to flame me, don't bother. Who knows? If I get enough positive feedback, I just might right a sequel. E-mail me at flyboy_and_ninjagirl@yahoo.com  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I wrote this story after a challenge I read on BTL many a day ago. The song is "Running Away" by Hoobastank from their self-titled album. BTW, if you catch my Bon Jovi reference, you get bonus points.  
  
  
Mac opened the door to her apartment and placed her keys and briefcase on the small table by the door and hung up her jacket and cover. She desperately needed to get out of her uniform. It had not been a pleasant day JAG and she was glad it was over. On her way to her bedroom, she hit the play button of her stereo, not really caring what was in it as long as it got her mind off of DDOs, Article 32s, and a certain aviator turned judge advocate.  
  
The music that filled the room was sure to do just that. A few guitar chords followed by loud and powerful drums made for a good distraction. Chloe had forgotten this CD the last time she visited. 'What exactly was the name of the band again?' she thought.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Mac! You have to listen to the CD I brought!" the young girl exclaimed rummaging through her bag and popping the CD into the stereo of Mac's 'vette.  
  
"What is this?" Mac shrieked as the notes rocked her car.  
  
"Hoobastank." Chloe answered.  
  
"Hubba what?"  
  
"Hoobastank, Mac. They're great, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, great," Mac responded quite sarcastically.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
'Hoobastank. That's what it was." Mac thought.  
  
While Mac had been reluctant to accept the rock band with the strange name, there was something about the guitars, drums, and vocals that grew on her. So when Chloe let her keep the CD after she left it, she was thankful for her generosity. It quickly became one of her favorites, even as different as it was from the rest of her musical tastes.  
  
Mac quickly changed into her favorite pair of torn blue jeans and a USMC sweatshirt. She entered her living room just as track three began. 'Crap!" she thought. 'How did I forget about this song?' This was not going to help her forget about Harm. She scrambled for the remote in an attempt to change the song before it began, but the lead singer's voice quickly echoed through the room.  
  
I don't want you to give it all up  
And leave your own life collecting dust  
And I don't want you to feel sorry for me  
You never gave us a chance to be  
  
It was true. She never wanted Harm to be anything other than what he was. She didn't ask him for his pity; she didn't need it. All she wanted was him, but he made it apparent he wasn't ready for it.  
  
And I don't need you to be by my side  
And tell me that everything's all right  
I just wanted you to tell me the truth  
You know I'd do that for you  
  
While it was nice for her to have Harm there for her when she needed it, she got by when he wasn't. She'd done it before and she would probably have to do again. It didn't bother her. She just needed to know how he really felt, although he had said it tried to say in his cryptic messages that were stereotypical Harm. She needed to hear him say he loved her as much as she loved him.  
  
So why are you running away?  
Why are you running away?  
  
That's what everything came down to-running away. They had both done it-on more than one occasion. The Guadalcanal, Sydney, a funeral. When would they both stop running?  
  
Because I did enough to show you that I  
Was willing to give and sacrifice  
And I was the one who was lifting you up  
When you thought your life had had enough  
  
She'd gone to Russia-twice-for him. If that wasn't a measure of how much she loved and cared for him, what was? And he never answered her question. What would he give up for her? If only she knew/  
  
When I get close you turn away  
There's nothing that I can do or say  
So now I need you to tell me the truth  
You know I'd do that for you  
  
She had long ago given up hope that she was going to do something to get Harm to admit to her what he felt. For Christ's sake, she almost got married and he still didn't do it. No, she was convinced that Harm was someday going to come to his senses by some miracle of God and she couldn't do a thing about it.  
So why are you running away?  
Why are you running away?  
  
Is it me? Is it you?  
There's nothing that I can do  
To make you change your mind  
  
Is it me? Is it you?  
There's nothing that I can do  
Is it a waste of time?  
  
She had spent way too many sleepless nights trying to figure out where she had gone wrong. What had she done to cause things to be the way the were? After awhile, it wasn't worth it anymore.  
  
So why are you running away?  
Why are you running away?  
What is it I have to say?  
So why are you running away?  
To make you admit you're afraid.  
Why are you running away?  
  
As the last notes of the song faded out, Mac was shaken from her thoughts by a pounding on her door. 'Who the hell could that be now?' she thought to herself. Reluctantly, she made her way to the door. Just as she was about to open the door, more pounding followed with Harm screaming on the side, "Come on, Mac! Open the door! I've got food. You can ignore me all you want Marine, but I'm not running away."  
  
Mac stopped dead in her tracks. 


End file.
